cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep, Giants of Legend!
is the fifth episode of the 1979 Cyobrg 009 anime. This episode marks the final appearance of the Stone Giants. Plot Summary The 00 Cyborgs head to Easter Island to investigate the mystery of the Moai statues, only to stumble upon a possible link to the Stone Giants that have been terrorizing the world. Recap The episode opens on a foggy night on Easter Island as an unnamed man emerges from one of the stone Moai statues and flees in terror. He does not run very far as he gets exhausted and stops to take a breath, only to hear something coming for him and a moving stone nearly flattening him. He keeps running and tries to climb up the face of a cliff, only to see something that horrifies him: A Moai statue, almost as if they are following him. The shock causes the man to lose his grip and he lands at an angle that fatally snaps his neck on impact. The Moai that was chasing him looms over his body as the other is seen moving back to wherever it came from, with the other then heading back as well. At Gilmore Labs, Dr. Gilmore is discussing megalithic cultures and how they may have a connection to the Stone Giants. Gilmore and the 00 Cyborgs believe that the mysteries surrounding Easter Island's Moai, including a legend about how they could magically move on their own, could lead to a clue about the stone giants. Adding to the evidence was a spectrographic analysis of a Stone Giant's arm retrieved from one of their many battles with them, its stone molecular composition matches that of the Moai statues. The 00 Cyborgs decide to head to Easter Island to investigate, with 007 briefly teasing 006 by changing his face into a Moai, scaring him. They all head out in the Dolphin II to Easter Island and explore the Rano Raraku quarry to search for clues, with the help of one of Gilmore's close friends and scientific colleagues, archeologist Professor Milton. Before Dr. Gilmore can fully introduce his old friend to the 00 Cyborgs, the island has what appears to be an earthquake. 003 sees what is causing it, the Moais are moving up and down and using their combined weight to cause an artificial seismic event. 003 then detects something coming down from the sky and tells the Professors to take cover under the Jeep. Large stone boulders rain down from the air and pelt the 00 Cyborgs, but they are unharmed and the quakes soon end when the attack fails. Once it ends, Gilmore orders the team to withdraw and head back to the Dolphin II to regroup and come up with a plan. On the ship, Gilmore speaks of a phenomenon known as the "shaking rocks" and that they had just witnessed it. 001 tells everyone it was a warning sign from whomever is doing this to stay away, as they are getting too close to the secret of the Moais by being there. Those that do not heed this warning presumably never leave the island alive, this upsets Professor Milton as he is searching for his brother Galton. GIlmore reassures Milton that his brother may still be alive. Milton says that his brother has been missing ever since he received a letter from Galton about how he discovered the secret of the Moais. Milton explains that Galton is his twin brother and they both research archeology and 30 years ago the two of them were on an expedition and somehow ended up on Easter Island. Galton become fascinated by the Moais, Milton was wary of them as if though they were sucking his soul away. Milton went back home to Norway alone while his sibling stayed on the island to study the Moais. After decades of no contact from Galton, Professor Milton received a latter from his brother about a breakthrough in researching the Moai and urged his twin sibling to come back to Easter Island to see him. When Milton arrived and visited his brother's lab on the island, he could not find him. After Milton finishes telling his story, several Moai statues submerge near the Dolphin II's location and advance to surround the ship. 001 and 003 alert the team of the Moais advance. The Moais then try to ram the Dolphin II to tear the ship apart, but 009 quickly gets to the controls and activates the jets to rapidly surface and activate Jet Mode to escape. The Moais try to follow, but are unable to due to their weight making them unable to be airborne or reach high enough to hit the Dolphin II. 009 thinks the only way to stop them is to find the source, with 001 recommending they triangulate the location of energy waves he senses controlling the Moais. However, they must go deep into enemy territory near the central location of the waves. Once there, the Dolphin II's computer will pick up the energy readings that 001 is detecting to pinpoint its exact location. 009 is hesitant to do this plan but he is overruled by Dr. Gilmore who orders him to go ahead. The Dolphin II sharply nosedives back into the sea at full speed and charges past the Moais, who pursue the ship. 001 then suggests they do a 180 degree turn toward the Moai hoard, which 009 agrees to despite objections from everybody else. Despite the harrowing charge, the Dolphin II sustains minimal damage and passes through the hoard thanks to 009's piloting skills. 001 locates the source of the energy signature and puts in on the infared scanner's monitors, with the team heading toward a hidden caven entrance inside a Moai's mouth. After some exploring, 002 stumbling onto a hidden entrance and all of them accidentally triggering some booby traps that 005 stops and smashes to get his team to safety, the 00 Cyborgs find an exit and discover some sort of underground factory deeper in the caverns filled with Moai statues. In the center of the chamber is some kind of large square stone artifact which Profesor Milton attempts to decipher, only for it to open up and reveal his older brother Galton fused to it. No longer human and gone completely insane, Galton says that the device he is connected to controls the Stone Giants of Jotunheim as a terrakinetic psychic amplifier device. Admitting he was the one behind the attacks the Stone Giants carried out in an effort to take over the world, Galton says this will make him "one with the Gods" and become a God himself, laughing maniacally. He then tells his younger brother he cannot let him leave here alive and assembles a Moai Stone Giant from the ruins in an attempt to kill his brother and the 00 Cyborg team. Defeating the Moai Stone Giant proves difficult for the 00 Cyborgs, as even though they eventually blast its head off with their combined firepower, the Giant simply attaches a new head to its body and continues to attack. Professor Milton tries to appeal to his brother to stop, but the mad archeologist turned monster simply ignores him and seals the control unit to keep him out. Milton decides to distract the Stone Giant to come towards him and crush both him and the control unit in a suicide attempt to stop his brother's rampage. 009 rushes in using his Accelerator to save Milton in the nick of time and the Stone Giant unintentionally smashes the psychic control unit. Galton screams in pain as his mental powers are disconnected and the Stone Giant crumbles into rubble as it ceases functioning. Now gaining back a bit of his sanity from being disconnected from the control unit, Galton warns his younger brother and the 00 Cyborgs to beware of the Gods of Asgard, as they are preparing to dominate the world. Galton dies and his remaining organic body parts turn completely to stone. The psychic control unit's deactivation triggers a tremor that causes the cavern to begin to collapse and everyone escapes out of the open mouthed Moai. The Moai then sinks into the ground, closing the entrance to the caves for good. Professor Milton remembers his brother's last words and that Galton was shedding tears of sorrow as he had realized the horrible things he had done in the end. With the control unit no more, the Stone Giants could now rest for all eternity. Characters The 00 Cyborgs * Ivan Whisky (001) * Jet Link (002) * Francoise Arnoul (003) * Albert Heinrich (004) * Geronimo, Jr. (005) * Chang Changku (006) * Great Britain (007) * Pyunma (008) * Joe Shimamura (009) Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Enemies *Professor Galton *Stone Giants Notes *Coincidentally, this episode aired on the 9th anniversary of Kamen Rider's debut. Video Releases This episode was released on Disc One of the Cyborg 009 1979 Collection Blu-Ray Vol. 1 set in Japan on November 11, 2015.http://shop.toei-video.co.jp/products/detail.php?product_id=15803 Toei Video Amazon Japan Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:1979 Episodes